


Reaching

by Dorkling



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lucina makes some poor life choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkling/pseuds/Dorkling
Summary: Noire and Lucina do not see each other often, for one reason or another the two are often apart. Even as they grow older, and as the world crumbles around them, they are often still apart. Yet the precious few moments they steal together makes all the reaching worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

     Noire reached out, and Lucina took her hand. 

 

     It was dark out. A deathly shroud cast over the world for Noire. A nuisance solved by carrying a lamp for Lucina. So Noire needed someone to hold, and Lucina was eager to volunteer. If either of them could choose, it would be day, but they were searching for glowing mushrooms. The expression of juvenile excitement on Lucina’s face when she suggested that they sneak out to find ingredients for potions was still etched in Noire’s mind. Noire could not tell if the impetus for this adventure was because Lucina had a budding passion for alchemy or just had a troublemaking streak in her. 

 

     They had been walking around the courtyard, and then the gardens of Ylisstol Castle for a while now. The dew from the grass was starting to soak through their shoes. Yet Lucina squelched on, insistent that the gardens of Ylisstol Castle were so large that Thunder-Kiss had to grow in it too.

 

     “Glowing mushrooms should be easier to see at night, right?” Lucina erratically moved the lamp around, she was getting a bit impatient after so much fruitless searching.

 

     “They- they only glow during the night.” Noire shuddered, every blade of grass they shuffled over felt like it was masking the approach of an oncoming predator. “It- it doesn’t mean they glow very well.”

 

     “Ah, damn.” Lucina sighed. “I mean, dang.”

 

     Noire giggled a bit, Lucina was incredibly self-conscious of her vocabulary. Noire was pretty sure it was because Lucina snuck around the barracks so often. Soldiers around the castle are where Noire learned most of her swear words too. 

 

     “Please don’t tell mom and dad I swore.” Noire felt the hand she was holding flinch a bit.

 

     “I- I’m pretty sure sneaking out of bed to find Thunder-Kiss is worse than swears.” The more Noire thought about it, the more she should have insisted they try to find it the harder but safer way.

 

     “Yeah, well, why make it even worse?” Lucina laughed, somewhere between nervously and genuinely at herself. 

 

     Lucina being nervous, Noire took it as an ill omen.

 

     “Are you sure everything grows in your gardens?” Noire glanced at the dark outlines all around them.

 

     “I mean, everything seems to, yeah.” Lucina shrugged.

 

     “Okay, but are you really sure?” Noire felt an eye behind every imagined window in the darkened castle walls around them.

 

     “Pretty sure.” Lucina hesitated. “Very sure. Really sure.”

 

     “Can we please go back inside?” Noire could swear something was coming up behind them.

 

     “Are you scared?” 

 

     Noire felt her heart quicken even more at the question, being derided for cowardice in the dark was now her new phobia.

 

     Noire had just met Lucina a week ago, Noire did not want Lucina thinking she was a coward. Life was solitude enough being the daughter of a loner sorceress and quiet priest. Noire did not notice her hand tighten, a hot and clammy vice. Or hear herself softly whimper like a kicked puppy.

 

     “Hey!” Lucina rose her lamp up, showing bright eyes and a comforting smile. “It’s okay! We can go another night.”

 

     Noire inhaled and exhaled, her hand loosened, her whole body and mind and soul loosened. Liberation from this dark pit of wet socks and disappointment. Lucina gently tugged gently and Noire followed.

 

     “Sorry the stupid gardeners didn’t put any Thunder-Kiss in the garden.” Lucina pretended to be looking at a very interesting patch of complete darkness to hide the embarrassment on her face.

 

     Yet despite the fruitless search and uncomfortably damp footwear, Noire felt happier than ever. The way Lucina guided her through the dark, the way she smiled reassuringly, and spoke to Noire so sweetly. Noire could do this again. Maybe. It was pretty dark.

 

     “It’s fine.” Noire said, voice settling away from the breaking point. “Let’s just hurry back before-“

 

     A grim visage bled out of the darkness before them. With pale skin and purple eyes, even a multitude of horns growing from the scalp of the demon. 

 

     Noire froze in petrified silence, she spent the whole night afraid that she might scream at some inane thing and awake the castle. Now confronted with true terror, her voice failed her.

 

     “Oh no.” Lucina clicked her feet and hands together, trying to appear like a proper princess who simply got lost on her way to the washroom. “Er, hi, Freddy.”

 

     “Lucina.” Frederick nodded, somehow in a disapproving way. “Noire.”

 

     Suddenly, the purpled eyes shifted into the bags under Frederick’s actual eyes, and the horns were simply strands of hair uprooted by disturbed sleep standing in curved arcs. Noire relaxed, in deep contrast to Lucina’s tension. 

 

     “Why are you up so late?” Frederick took the lamp from Lucina’s hand and began escorting the two back to their rooms.

 

     “Well, we would have been back sooner if the gardeners planted more Thunder-kids.” Lucina said.

 

     “Thunder-kiss.” Noire rose her free hand like this was now a classroom debate on the matter of fungi names.

 

     “Yeah, that stuff!” Lucina pursed her lip indignantly.

 

     “I do believe plants are easier to find in the day.” Frederick slowed his pace to indicate to the children that they were going up the stairs.

 

     “Mushrooms.” Noire rose her hand again. “They glow in the dark, so it makes it easier to differentiate them from four similar species of mushroom.”

 

     “Right.” Frederick clicked his tongue. “Nevertheless, you two need sleep more than you need-“

 

     Fredrick stopped, both his speech and his stride.

 

     “Why are you two collecting mushrooms?” Frederick lifted the lamp over the two, obscuring his face in the darkness.

 

     “Potion making!” Lucina smiled, so wide all the gaps where her baby teeth had fallen out were visible.

 

     “The-thuh- the alchem- alchemical application of fungi and plants.” Noire tensed up her shoulders and legs under the interrogating lamp.

 

     Frederick brought the lamp back to himself. He opened his mouth and then closed it back up. Deciding that the hour was late for a full discussion on the matter.

 

     “I will inform your parents about your escapade, and a thorough conversation will be had on the matter.” Frederick turned and continued escorting the two up the stairs. “In the morning. So you two best rest well.”

 

     “Alright, Freddy.” Lucina walked sombrely, as if she was at a funeral.

 

     Noire remained quiet, rubbing her shoulder anxiously. Noire rubbed as if she could erase herself from all sight. Walking like she had stones in her shoes, as if it was her own execution. Noire’s mind ran in circles; she would most likely be labelled as a bad influence on the princess, her book on alchemy would be taken away for being too dangerous, and Lucina would never want to be friends with a creepy loner who got her into trouble like tonight. Noire could hear her heart pounding, she could feel the blood pounding against her eardrums. 

 

     Darkness. Noire thought the lamp went out. Silence. Noire then thought she tripped and broke her head open on the stairs. Noire burst up, gasping in terror as her eyes adjusted to the light.

 

     Before anything, she felt those soft hands, usually covered in leather and steel. Pressed soothingly against Noire’s forehead, she fell back into the bed, she was safe. Libra adjusted his hand to keep it on Noire’s forehead. 

 

     Noire was in the guest room. Sparsely furnished with beds for sleeping and two trunks for luggage. It smelled of fresh paint and dust. It felt almost as familiar as home, with how often Libra brought Noire here while performing duties on behalf of the royal family. Libra himself was sitting on a stool he likely borrowed from another room, waiting over his daughter for the entire morning. 

 

     “I see you are well, Noire.” The words were like music to her, soft and soothing.

 

     “I am, father.” Noire smiled, trying to imitate the soft visage of her father. 

 

     “You gave everyone quite a scare.” Libra lifted his hand off Noire’s head, but maintained his serene composure.

 

     Noire wished she could be so calm, so held together. Instead Noire was a weak little thing that passed out from her own imagination. 

 

     “I’m sorry.” Noire fidgeted under the covers.

 

     “It’s alright.” Libra lightly chuckled, conforming to Noire that it really was alright. “I will have to ask that you refrain from exerting yourself today, and perhaps tomorrow. You bumped your head when you fainted, and could evidently you could use more sleep.”

 

     “Oh, uh, about that...” Noire’s voice trailed off when she saw her father’s knowing nod.

 

     “I am aware.” Libra said. “If you wanted to play potions with Lucina, you could have asked me to procure you some thunder-kiss. Just do not sneak out in the middle of the night again, a growing little girl needs her sleep.”

 

     “Yes, father.” Noire smiled, heart warmed with all of the night’s anxieties washed away.

 

     “Now, I have duties to perform.” Libra stood up from his seat. “I will be back with lunch.”

 

     “That sounds great.” Noire sleepily nestled herself deeper into the bedding.

 

     “Also, would you mind hosting a visitor?” Libra rose an eyebrow, Noire did not know her father to show wry expressions. If Noire did not know better, she would be having anxiety again. 

 

     “Can I come in now!” Lucina did not even wait for Libra to respond before she opened the door. Lucina stamped in clumsily, three large tomes almost spilling out of her arms and adding weight to her steps. Somehow, the princess maintained her balance as she approached Noire’s bed.

 

     “Oh.” Noire said, her voice small. Noire’s heart was pounding again, but in a good way strangely enough.

 

     “I borrowed a few books from mom’s library that we can read!” Lucina said like it was not obvious, she was about to go on, but then caught a expectant look from Libra. “Oh, right, um, may I read books with Noire, mr. Libra?”

 

     “Well,” Libra looked to Noire, “are you alright spending time with Lucina or would you like to be alone for now?”

 

     “Yes.” Noire slowly sat up. “Yes, I would like to read with Lucina. If Lucina is okay with it.”

 

     “Of course I’m okay with it.” Lucina chuckled, piling the books on the side of the bed. “Why else am I here?”

 

     “Right.” Noire looked to the side, cheeks flushed with some embarrassment.

 

     “Then I’ll leave you to it.” Libra smiled, and walked out of the room. “Again, I’ll be back with lunch.”

 

     The moment the door closed, Lucina climbed onto the bed and opened a book. 

 

     “Last night was fun.” Lucina said, as she tried to figure out what the first few words on the page.

 

     “Can we please never do it again?” Noire rose a blanket over her mouth to muffle the sharp octave of dread in her voice.

 

     “Aw, but I liked running around the castle with you!” Lucina was just ignoring the book on her lap now. “It is so much easier to move around when most of the folks are asleep or gone home.”

 

     “Yeah, but it’s really dark!” Noire threw her blanket down, now this was a debate. “Like, ghosts, ghouls, vampires- everything bad lives in the dark!”

 

     “Well, you managed to walk in the dark with me earlier.” Lucina tilted her head. “Why was that?”

 

     Noire bit her lip, she had no clue. Some of a clue. An embarrassing clue. “I kind of just wanted to find out what your hand felt like.”

 

     “Oh.” It was Lucina’s turn for her voice to be small. “Uh, why?”

 

     “I just wanted to know.” Noire wrung her blankets, trying to look more unassuming than irredeemably creepy. “You can’t just ask royalty if you can hold her hand.”

 

     “Hm.” Lucina looked back at the book, trying to hide her own embarrassment. “I mean, you can hold my hand whenever you want.”

 

     Noire’s hands stopped wringing, she was stunned for a good few seconds. “Really?”

 

     “Yeah!” Lucina looked up and smiled. “In fact, you can hold my hand while we read.”

 

     Lucina quickly crawled over to Noire’s side, book haphazardly dragged behind her, and promptly wrapped her fingers around Noire’s hand.

 

     Noire felt like she was running through the castle again, in a good way. Noire could not understand why, but it was a good feeling so she abided. 

 

     Lucina just got comfortable with the book on her lap again when her smile fell and eyes widened in realization. “Oh, uh, is this okay? Me holding your hand.”

 

     “Yes.” Noire said, happily opening up the book for Lucina. “It is.” 


	2. Chapter 2

     “Alright, give it a shot.” Noire twiddled her thumbs in anticipation.

 

     Lucina nodded, took a small knife and nicked her thumb. Then, Lucina plucked the small bowl holding a lime green liquid and poured the contents into her mouth.

 

     Noire was too frail to test potions, and Lucina was always eager to help just a little more with their experiments. It was only fair, they both agreed; Noire listed the ingredients, Lucina found them, Noire mixed the ingredients, Lucina sampled the result. Just a year of sporadic visits, and the two had it down to a science.

 

     “Tastes sour, but also sweet.” Lucina clicked her tongue, lifting her bleeding thumb up to inspect it carefully. “So, is this going to take-“

 

     Lucina startled in stunned silence. “It stopped bleeding!”

 

     “Yeah, that’s how it works.” Noire chirped, her pursed lips quickly reshaped into a small and content grin.

 

     “I thought it would take more time.” Lucina stared at the blood drying on her healed appendage. “You said this was not an impressive potion.”

 

     “It only helps with small cuts.” Noire ran a finger along the words of an ajar tome, double checking her notes. “Bruises, skinned knees, small stuff.”

 

     “So, it would require vastly larger doses to fix more severe wounds?” Lucina rose an eyebrow.

 

     “No, you could drink as much as you want, but it could never help with anything severe.” Noire tapped on the cautionary passage of her book that elaborated on exactly that. “As in, it will literally do nothing at all once a wound enters a degree of severity beyond its ability.”

 

     Lucina leaned back into her chair, processing the information. “That doesn’t make any sense, it can instantly heal a cut thumb, but will not do anything at all for anything larger?”

 

     “Scientific analysis of magic is a fruitless endeavour.” Noire recalled a passage she read from one of the cobwebbed grimoires she snuck glances at from her mother’s library. “At least, from what I’ve read.”

 

     “Don’t tell Laurent or his mother that.” Lucina chuckled, rubbing the blood between her thumb and finger to dry it out faster.

 

     “Older Plegian books do not consider ‘elemental conjuring’ to be magic.” Noire pulled out and offered Lucina a handkerchief, Noire kept it for when she cried but Lucina needed more at the moment. “Apparently, ‘if it can be calculated, it should be be equivalent to the incalculable.’”

 

     Noire liked that one, having overheard too many people deride Lucina and herself for their ‘bad blood.’ They were just angry their magic was fake, obviously. It was a thought that nursed many wounds induced by glares behind Noire’s back and whispers on the edge of her hearing.

 

     “I see Plegian sorcerers were candid with their thoughts.” Lucina chuckled, sharing a similar pride as Noire, as she absently wiped crimson against the pine green cloth.

 

     “I mean, in fairness,” Noire sighed, pride deflating with her chest, “mother said Plegian sorcerers began to have doubts after the first few wars with Ylisse. In terms of combat, elemental-conjurers were able to hold their own. Too much for sorcerers and sorceresses to disregard it.”

 

     “Hm.” Lucina frowned. “A shame how much history between our homelands ends up like that.”

 

     “Yeah.” Noire wish she had more poignant words, her eyes became glassy.

 

     Noire could not honestly say she was an expert on the subject, but the idea of endless and generational violence was strong enough to cause a stinging sensation in her eyes. Even more, given there was another war going on right now. It was why Noire was here, all of the adults going off to war and Noire’s home being a little too close to the Plegian border for comfort. The castle felt so much larger and empty without either of Lucina’s or Noire’s parents.

 

     A quiet filled the room. Lucina slumped and stared at a potted cluster of mushrooms that suddenly looked very interesting. Noire could tell Lucina felt a little embarrassed for killing the cheery mood with a reminder of past wars, current wars, and perhaps future wars. Noire felt much the same.

 

     Noire looked at the window of her room, obscured by a multitude of potted plants growing on the windowsill. Yet enough of a view of the sky was visible that it eased the feeling of melancholy stirring in her. A rich, earthy smell pervaded her guest room, so many pots full of dirt growing ingredients that were easier to cultivate than find in the wild. There was barely any room for the bed, closet, and bookshelves. Somehow Noire never felt claustrophobic in here. Lucina had the volume of plants and fungus tended to when Noire was living with her parents. Lucina had tried doing it herself, but almost killed half of the samples. Lucina was almost in tears when she presented the ruined room, Noire had laughed. The thought that such a disaster could have been created by the graceful and poised Lucina was too funny. They spent three days cleaning it together.

 

     “Well!” Lucina sat up and clapped her hands together in synthetic excitement, as if to shoo away all the gloom in the room. “Let’s get to try another one of these.”

 

     Noire was still daydreaming while Lucina gently plucked another little ceramic bowl full of something purple from the table crowded with beakers and books. Noire hoped that Lucina realized she was about to drink poison. Noire quickly realized the foolishness of such an assumption and snapped out of her trance.

 

     “WAIT, YOU DAMNED FOOL!” Noire perhaps let too much anger slip out of her mouth. It was more desperation and fear, but it mixed into something angry.

 

     Lucina froze, cup pressed against her lips and obscuring her mouth and nose. Lucina’s eyes stared at Noire, so still like her eyes were painted into place, then they shifted and started into the cup with that same stillness. Lucina likely did not realize it was poison, but Noire could tell that Lucina realized the cause of the panic as her eyebrows slowly rose. Lucina slowly put the cup back into place, only a pit of purple staining the tip of her lip.

 

     Noire sighed, gasped, shoulders and back slumping forward like a puppet with cut strings.

 

     “Apologies,” Lucina leaned forward to rest a supportive hand on Noire’s shoulder, “is this something special?”

 

     “It‘s poison.” Noire squeaked out with what little breathe she could muster.

 

     “Oh.” Lucina bit her lip. “Sorry about-“

 

     Lucina stopped. Noire looked up. The purple speck on Lucina’s mouth was gone. Lucina had bit her lip. The part of the lip that had poison on it.

 

     “Okay, it’s not lethal, but...”

 

-

 

     Noire found herself sitting outside of a locked door, trying to ignore the sound of retching behind it. Lucina was too proud to admit to having poisoned herself, and both were afraid of the looks they would receive for brewing poison. Fortunately, it was nothing lethal. Just incredibly inconvenient.

 

     “Are you sure you don’t need me?” Noire said, her lip sore with self-inflicted bites.

 

     “For the sake of my dignity, I would rather no one see me like this.” The voice behind the door was followed up by what sounded like a cup of water being spilled on the floor. “Gods-“

 

     More retching.

 

     Noire’s hand balled into fists. Lucina had to be stubborn, and yearning to be independent. Lucina was only a year older than Noire, what was she trying to prove! Noire wanted to slam the door open, she could if she really tried. Yet, Noire sat outside because Lucina asked her to. Lucina was only a year older than Noire, but she was already Noire’s princess. That stubborn desire to shoulder everything was the part of Lucina that Noire hated and loved all the same.

 

     “This is... this could be worse, right?” Noire heard a weak chuckle followed by more noises that were certainly not chuckling.

 

     “No, this is the worst that poison can do.” Noire felt it was best to be honest about this. “The dosage just adjusts how long it lasts.”

 

     “Gods, that was the poison I dared you to make.” Noire tensed a bit at that statement from the door.

 

     “Sorry.” Noire stared at the floor with glassy eyes.

 

     “Noire, we discussed this before.” It was like Lucina could see Noire’s eyes welling up. “I recall saying among the lines of ‘I don’t care if I poison myself, I want to brew a poison,’ this is my petard to be hoisted on and-“

 

     Lucina coughed, choking down bile. A shame, Lucina was doing a really good job at consoling Noire until that happened. Noire bit her lip until the coughing died down.

 

     “I just don’t like you being hurt.” Noire wrung her hands. “Especially since it was from something I made.”

 

     Silence. Noire was now afraid if she made too good of an argument. Then Noire thought she heard a faint chuckle behind the door.

 

     “Tell you what, if you must redeem yourself.” Noire heard a throat clear itself behind the door. “How about we sneak into the kitchens and bake something? I think- I think putting something into my stomach would be fair payment for all this.”

 

     Noire tried to keep her smile down, that sounded fantastic, but she still felt an urge to appear solemn until she had made things up for Lucina. “Just remember to wait until it cools down, you’ll burn your mouth again.”

 

     “When I’m Exalt, I will make food that is too hot a priority.” Noire heard a much clearer laugh that time. “How about you get a head start? I have some cleaning to do in here.”

 

     “Okay.” Noire was eager to get her mind off of the tragedy that had befallen Lucina, and got up and made way for the stairs immediately.

 

     Noire heard footsteps rapidly getting louder from the stairs. Noire looked down and found Morgan running up with such abandon that they were occasionally tripping and scrambling on all fours before getting back in their feet. Noire quickly moved away from the danger zone as Morgan cleared the stairs.

 

     “HelloNoire, byeNoire!” Morgan sped towards Lucina’s room.

 

     “Luci!” Morgan pounded on the door. “Luci, Luci, Luci!”

 

     The door burst open, and then slammed shut. Lucina appeared in a wobbly blur before Morgan looking somewhat disheveled, but standing as straight as she could.

 

     “Whatisit, what is it?” Lucina held her hands behind her back, gripping the doorknob to deny anyone access and to physically vent her frustrations by strangling the warm brass rather than the neck of someone.

 

     “The army is back, mom and dad are back!” Morgan waved their arms in the air and ran on the spot, like it was a celebratory dance.

 

     Lucina‘s hands fell to her sides, her mouth parted, her eyes the opposite of shut. It was like Lucina had been given all the secrets of the world and the knowledge overwhelmed her little head. Then Lucina acted, she ran down the stairs with Morgan close behind. It Noire stood, in complete stillness. Noire walked down the stairs, still trying to process everything. After a minute of walking, Noire could no longer hear the pounding of feet echoing up the stairs. The realization that everyone had already reached the bottom snapped Noire back into reality. Noire soon found herself running as best she could, figuring it best to be careful least she ruin the day by falling down the stairs.

 

     The Noire heard the cry, something like an animal dying. Noir could have sworn it came from inside the castle, but it must have come from outside. Nothing human could make a noise like that. Noire made a steady pace toward the main hall, servants and nobles and everyone else in the castle running past her. Noire was looking through the windows, trying to find what made that awful noise. Then Noire heard something worse, down the hall behind a wall of shifting bodies that wiggled and writhed. Noire heard crying, crying that was very similar to the animal sound. Noire froze, there was no way she could squeeze through the wall of bodies before her, and she had no heart to gaze upon what she could already imagine. Lucina was crying, calling Frederick a liar. Morgan was crying, repeatedly claiming that their parents would never lie. Lissa said something, sweet and consoling most likely. Yet it was not enough, because the crying got louder.

 

     Noire curled up against a wall, peeking her eyes just over her knees as everything went to pieces. The wall of people parted as Lucina ran back for the stairs, hand pulling Morgan away from the tragedy. They ran like it was the most important thing in the world, as if going back up the stairs would reverse everything they had learned by going down it. Noire was not sure of Lucina even noticed her, Noire honestly hoped Lucina did not. Lucina was hurting, and again Noire could do little about it. Frederick followed the miserable duo up the stairs with haste, Lissa stayed behind to console the mourning crowd.

 

     Everything went by so fast, and slow. Like a dagger quickly plunged in and slowly pulled out. Noire did not know how long she sat against the wall, holding her legs close to her body. Noire was afraid, Lucina shattered to pieces learning of her mother and father being dead. Noire was certain that one of hers was dead, Noire was certain that any second now she would hear the news and drown in a sea of misery.

 

     Without a word, soft and familiar arms reach down and plucked the curled child from the floor. Noire stared at her father, expecting words or a gesture that would make everything better. Tears stained Libra’s face, he looked back and Noire and his brow furrowed. Yet, no words came out. They both wanted Libra to find a way to make everything better, he was a healer of bodies and mender of souls. Yet the pain had struck everyone, the wound too deep and widespread to mend.

 

     “I am glad you are here.” Libra kissed his daughter on the forehead. It was the best Libra could do. “Let’s- let’s go home.”

 

     “Is mother okay?” Noire swallowed dryly.

 

     “Yes.” Libra smiled, for a moment at least. That was all Noire needed for now.

 

     “Can I say goodbye to Lucina?” Noire‘s eyes glazed over, her gaze completely vacant.

 

     “I think Lucina wants to be alone for now.” Libra walked on instinct and memory to his room, trying to ignore the present moment save for the daughter he clutched against his body. “I can see you could use some time for yourself as well. You can- you will see Lucina again. Soon. We all just need time to mourn.”

 

     Noire nodded, she had no strength to argue. Noire imagined a dozen worlds where she could fly into Lucina’s room and console her, but Noire could do no such thing. Noire nuzzled into her father’s embrace and closed her eyes. Noire dreamed of a world where the army did not come home today, and she spent the afternoon baking a cake with Lucina. It was a good dream.

 

-

 

     Noire awoke, in a bed far away from Ylisstol. When Noire thought of how alone Lucina must have felt, Noire pressed her hands into her face and wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected. Schoolwork and life got in the way, but I had a hard time trying to get the ending right.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to just be pure fluff again, but this plot is going to dive into angst (it says so in the tags after all) so better to start delivering now. I mean, this is going to be a short-ish story (as short as it can be), so I figured that rushing the plot a bit would not hurt. Do not worry! There is more fluff ahead! I am just trying to balance it out to keep the work tonally consistent as a whole. 
> 
> Also just realized that this is another chapter with a Libra cameo near the end. I am reading another fanfic that features Libra as a dad, so maybe it is rubbing off (Hi, Max!).
> 
> Anyway, on the actual development of this chapter; I just like playing up magic as a strange and borderline nonsensical force, but I also like magic as a scientifically measured thing as well. Fire Emblem gave me an out with Dark Magic played up in certain supports as a more mysterious and untamed force compared to 'regular' magic. Hence the exchange between Noire and Lucina and the mild world-building I just made up on the spot to facilitate a focus on this contrast. I really do apologize if I contradicted something in the canon and confused anyone, but hey we can chalk it up to the canon-divergence tag. It is a good tag. Allows guys like me who suck at paying attention to just brush my lack of perception under the rug. 
> 
> Also, Lucina playing guinea pig with the potions she makes with Noire just felt like it fit with her gung-ho attitude towards the idea of potion making in the last chapter. It also felt like a nice opportunity for physical comedy. Yes, I am bad at it, but I *needed* to write it. I had the stomach flu a lot when I was younger so I am a huge advocate that any story featuring children should have a 10% of someone putting something in their mouth that they really should not have put in their mouth and the natural consequences ensuing. So, in a way, I am making fun of the only person I know how; myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rambling on a Fire Emblem discord chat and the rough outline of this fanfiction happened. I also saw how barren the Lucina/Noire tag was and got sad. So, here's some kids being cute. I also apologize if Libra or Frederick felt a bit off, I have never written for any of the Gen1 characters and I really just want to write some LuciNoire. I'll try to get better, I promise.


End file.
